fiction_battle_blazefandomcom-20200213-history
Ekaterina Kurae vs Illyasviel von Einzbern
Description Seikon no Qwaser vs Fate Franchise. Sadistic, young, discriminated, and with loyal servants by their sides, those cute little lolis decide to become empresses to oppose the world that refused them. Qwaser vs Magus. Puppeter vs Master. In a duel where appearances are deceiving, who will come out alive? Interlude KR: Appearances at times are very deceiving. They turn out to be extremely shocking when they reveal their true colors. AK211: Which practically applies to those two liars, but badass lolis. KR: Ekaterina Kurae, the Qwaser of Copper. AK211: And Illyasviel von Einzbern, the master of Hercules. He's KR and i'm AK211! KR: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win...A Death Battle. Ekaterina Kurae Tier: Island Level Origin: '''Seikon no Qwaser '''Name: Ekaterina Kurae, Katja, Rogue, The Scarlet Empress, The Queen, The Copper Princess Gender: '''Female '''Age: 11 Classification: '''Qwaser '''Powers and Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Master Manipulator, Copper Manipulation (Can control copper and create it from thin air), Lightning Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Barrier Creation, Matter Manipulation (Can control copper at molecular level), Flight and Technological Manipulation with Anastasia, Regeneration Negation (Eva couldn't regenerate from her attacks), Memory Manipulation (Can erase others memories of some events, like what she did with Miyuri), Regeneration (High-Mid for Anastasia) KR: The world sure is cruel. Discrimination, violence, terrorism and several other acts of terror that can pretty much end the innocence of anyone. '''AK211: That goes to everyone and anyone, including children. KR: The discrimination can go anywhere including a particular area in Russia, where a child out of the rubble rises. Her name...is Ekaterina Kurae. AK211: The story of this loli started when her mother abandoned her at a very young age, leaving her in the slums for weeks until her grandmother found her and took care of her. Eventually, her grandmother died of schizophrenia, leaving her in the dark. It was actually implied that she shares heavy connections with the Imperial Family of late , and it is heavily hinted that she herself is the same Tsarina Alexandra that served as Nicholas' consort. It was later revealed that she carries no connection to the late Tsar's family and that her schizophrenic grandmother told her this after her mother had abandoned her. But lightning struck when Gijou, a stupid gay motherfucker, came into view and told her that she is not in connections with Nicholas II. KR: But right before that happened and after her grandmother died, Katja was left abandoned in the streets of Moscow at the scene of a bloody massacre when she was eight years old. It was later revealed that she was the responsible for it, having her Qwaser potential unlocked at a very young age. She was then taken by Gijou to train on her Qwaser abilities, and when she was found, she claimed that she was a descendant to the Romanov Empire, which she wasn't. She just took the Empire's name to her out of respect of it. AK211: All of this shit caused Katja to descend into coldness, believing herself to be a queen. She eventually realized that she was all alone, and that she wanted to be the queen. So once she reached 11, she was sought by Athos, an organization that rebelled against the Adepts, who wanted to destroy the world by reviving Jesus Christ to cause a pole shift to disperse Van Allen Belts to cause the cosmic energy of the galaxy to engulf the entire Earth, killing all life on it...WAIT! WHAT THE FUCK?!!!!! KR: It suddenly got twisted to the extent that mythology and history got stuck in between. AK211: Oh boy! That's messed up! What's next?! Your gonna tell me that the guy that was responsible for all of this shit is someone that followed Jesus, killed him and then he was the one that revived him in order to control him to cause all of this shit?! KR: Actually,...Yes. AK211: WHAT THE FUCK?!!! KR: And we're not even done with Katja. You see, Katja is a Qwaser. A Qwaser are people that cease to be humans and become entities that can control a certain element out of the periodic table. In Katja's case, she is a metal Qwaser, and her element is copper. AK211: Ekaterina is a powerful Qwaser who wields the element of copper, which usually makes her gain control and manipulate electrical wires and redirect their flow to electrocute and incinerate her foes. Due to her frailty as a little girl, she uses an archaic gynoid, Anastasia, to physically attack her opponents and defend herself. Ekaterina also refers to the gynoid as "mother" for reasons currently unknown. KR: She is able to make Anastasia channel electrical currents, fire bombs out of her limbs, create copper blades and sheets, fly to several distances, fire off her limbs on opponents, and uses her to fight enemies too big for her. She can also manipulate Anastasia to create copper from scratch. Also, for some reason, her attacks can nullify healing factors, which has been shown when she was capable of harming the mercury Qwaser, Eva Silver, who regenerated being burnt alive on a stake. AK211: But like any badass fighter, Katja has badass moves. Iwan's Lightning Bombardant has Katja create a copper gun that fires electricity, and Tungeska Big Meteorite has Katja command Anastasia to reform her arm into a thorn-like gun that conducts stored electricity inside her core, releasing it into a large beam that can cause a giant explosion. KR: Speaking of Anastasia's core, this is Katja's Philosopher Stone, which is a mystic stone that can amplify the Qwaser's strength and the powers of his or her element. It may also be used to distort the atmosphere by channeling its powers alongside the killing intent. AK211: Even so, Katja is no slouch by herself. She is fast enough to block a bullet by her hands through channeling copper to her clothes, can run at hypersonic+ to relativistic speeds with Anastasia, and is very genius and creative despite her being the youngest character in the series. KR: However, even so, Katja still has her flaws. She is overconfident, arrogant, and sadistic. In addition, she would only resort to fighting by herself should Anastasia's core gets destroyed, where she won't regenerate unless Katja reconstructs her once again. Also, Katja is still a frail child, and most, if not all of her moveset come solely from Anastasia, and she rarely does anything by herself. AK211: But even so, don't get in front of the Scarlet Empress, because if you did, your gonna be copper-ed. "I'm Ekaterina Kurae. The few i care about may call me Katja. Those who presume to be my enemies fear me as the Copper Empress. Then they are broken. And the broken only know me as...'The Scarlet Empress!"'' Illyasviel von Einzbern '''Tier: Mountain Level Origin: '''Fate/stay night '''Name: Illyasviel von Einzbern Gender: Female Age: 18 years old Classification: Homunculus, Magus '''Powers and Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magecraft (and some True Magic), Soul Manipulation with Heaven's Feel (Can transfer and materialize souls)Category:Muhammedmco Category:What if? Death Battles